1. Technical Field
This invention relates to devices used to reload magazines for self-loading firearms that require that each cartridge be forced into the magazine one at a time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior devices of this type have relied on a variety of different ways of rapid loading cartridges into magazines. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,786,537, 2,403,012, and 2,451,521.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,786,537, a device is shown having an enclosure holding a number of cartridges that drop down for engagement with a lever and a feed arm forcing a plurality of cartridges into the magazine at one time.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,403,012, a magazine loader is disclosed in which a plurality of shells are stacked vertically in a loader which in turn forces the shells in a row into the magazine by exerting pressure on a thumb piece and guard.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,451,521, a magazine loader is shown having a vertical raceway holding a number of prepositioned cartridges which are dispensed by a plunger into the weapon magazine.
Applicant's device utilizes a cartridge engagement lever which is positioned adjacent the loading end of a magazine that repeatedly engages single cartridges positioned on the top of the magazine forcing the same downward within the magazine.